Most key cutters as used by locksmiths comprise a pair of vises, one for holding a key to be duplicated and the other for holding a key blank. The key to be duplicated serves as a "template" for a guide which moves in and out of the key indentations as the pair of vises are moved in the longitudinal direction of the key. This key guide controls the movement of the vise holding the key blank against a power driven rotating file so that corresponding indentations are cut in the key blank. With these types of cutters, it is generally only possible to control the spacing between successive cuts and the depth of the particular cuts.
In addition to conventional type keys which can be formed on the above-described equipment, there are more sophisticated keys wherein the various indentations may be formed at angles to the longitudinal axis of the key when the key is viewed in plan and also wherein the floor of the cut might be provided with a slope when viewing the floor of the cut along the longitudinal axis of the key. These keys are used where high security is necessary and cannot be duplicated with equipment of the type described heretofore normally found in a locksmith's shop. However, there is available on the market very sophisticated automatic key cutting equipment which will enable the duplication of the more sophisticated types of keys wherein the angle of the cuts and the slope of the floor of the cuts constitute part of the key "combination". These specific machines are relatively complicated and quite expensive, normally out of reach of a conventional locksmith.